Suite Love
by SlashLover93
Summary: Oneshots based off of Suite Life episodes. Mostly slash pairings and there's going to be a lot of Zack/Cody Twincest too, but there will be some het couples. Just so you know every pairing is going to involve Zack, because I just love him!
1. The Heat is On

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Suite Life Series.  
**

**If you don't like slash or twincest, then don't read this story!**

**Some people say if one of the twins were gay it would be Cody, because he's more feminine and he acts more like a girl, that might be true ... but honestly, I think it would be Zack. Why? Because,**** Zack has many gay moments with his friends. Zack acts all tough and stuff, but we see him when he's all sensitive and vulnerable, and that makes me believe the tough guy act is nothing, but a cover up. So that's how Suite Love was born. I wanted to write about all those moments, but some of them are just from my imagination completely, like this one.**

**So, sorry this one is so short, but some of them are going to be and some will be pretty long, it depends. This idea just popped into my head out of nowhere ... I don't really like it much ... I might add on to it sometime in the near future, but for now, enjoy!  
**

_**

* * *

**_

**The Heat is On**

**Pairing: Zack/Cody**

**Warnings: Twincest and some sexual content**

**Description: **_Heat will make you do crazy things._

_**Based off the Suite Life on Deck episode "I Brake For Whales"

* * *

**_

"What?" Cody asked to hot to be annoyed, but slightly embarrassed at the way his brother was staring at him.

He's been staring at him for ten minutes like he was some hot girl or something.

"Has anybody ever told you how beautiful you are?"

If he wasn't already flushed from the extreme heat, he would have blushed from the comment.

"Oh my god Zack is really losing it." Bailey exclaimed worriedly. "Maybe we should let him out."

Cody locked eyes with Zack's. His eyes were dilated and dark. He felt hot breath on his lips and jumped back startled.

When did Zack get so close?

Cody doesn't know what was going through his head, maybe the heat was getting to him, frying his brain … but Zack being so close, his hot breath hitting his lips was turning him on, and he closed the gap between them.

Zack's lips were dry and chapped, but so was his, it was because of the heat. But, it was still good. He felt sparks, felt things that he's never felt with Bailey or any other girl.

He moaned when Zack grabbed his butt, lifted him onto his lap, and smashed their hips together. Cody wrapped lazy arms around Zack's neck as the heat increased so much; they had to break the kiss, both panting heavily.

Cody let out breathy moans, resting his head on Zack's shoulder as Zack groped at his ass, grinding up against him, Cody rutted back against him desperately, never being this aroused in his life and needing to release so much it hurt.

Zack's head fell back, his eyes rolling to the back of his head, letting out breathless grunts at the immense pleasure, the delicious friction.

Cody lifted his head to trail open-mouthed, heated kisses from Zack's jaw to his neck, sucking and nibbling.

Zack moaned, removing his hands from Cody's ass to move them up into his hair, digging his fingers into his sticky, wet, golden strands.

Cody groaned. He was getting lightheaded again. He tried to fight it, because he didn't want this to stop … but it was too much and he went limp on his brother's lap, passing out from the extreme heat for the third time that day.

* * *

**Coming up - A Marcus/Zack slash oneshot based off the episode Bon Voyage**. **I already finished writing it, I just need to type it up and make a few changes, then I'll post it. I'll try to have it up either sometime later tonight or tomorrow.**


	2. Parting Lovers

**Thanks to Mochi no Yume for the review! I'm glad you like it!

* * *

**

**Parting Lovers**

**Pairing: Marcus/Zack**

**Warnings: Slash and Major sexual content**

**Description: **_Sometimes if you love someone, you have to let them go._

_**Based off the Suite Life on Deck episode "Bon Voyage"

* * *

**_

When it was time to say goodbye to Zack, he froze and stared at the only man he had ever loved. Taking in the beautiful sight of him, which might be the last time he will be able to. He couldn't believe this was the end. He never had as much fun in his life as he did when he was with Zack. That boy was something else. Marcus had never meant someone like Zack before.

He was beautiful, fun, funny, and just a cool guy to hang around with. Sure, he had faults, but Marcus doesn't care, everyone has faults. Plus, he loved everything about Zack, even his faults, because it's what makes Zack, Zack, and he wouldn't change that for the world.

Not a lot of people know this, but Zack has a romantic, sensitive side, and he actually has a heart of gold.

Zack was his first real friend. He was the one who showed him what love was all about. He had been so depressed about getting dumped by his record label, but Zack changed that, Zack made him happy, the happiest he's ever been.

What's he going to do without Zack?

He wanted to attack Zack in a tight hug, kiss those sweet lips and tell him how much he loved him, and was going to miss him, but he couldn't with all their friends there.

You see, their friends didn't know about their relationship, they thought that Marcus and Zack were just really good friends, almost like brothers. Marcus and Zack had several reasons for keeping it a secret, but the main reasons were that they weren't ready for anyone to know about there love, they were afraid how people would react to it, and if Mr. Moseby found out, he would have probably separated them, putting them in different rooms.

Maybe, they could find sometime later to properly say their goodbyes. Marcus could feel tears come to his eyes, but hurriedly blinked them away. Now wasn't a time to cry.

"Out of everyone, I'm going to miss you the most." He finally said, pulling Zack into a hug.

"Hurtful." Woody whined.

When they broke apart from their hug, Zack smiled at him with a glint in his eyes that was only for him. He knew Zack was heartbroken.

"Out of all the roommates I had, you're the only one I didn't hate."

"Hurtful." Cody imitated Woody.

If this wasn't such a sad day, then that would have made him laugh.

* * *

Somewhere during the middle of his farewell party, Marcus somehow managed to drag Zack out of the party unnoticed and dragged him the whole way to their cabin for privacy.

He locked the door, and then turned to Zack, pouncing on him. They stumbled onto Marcus bed, with Marcus on top as their lips met in a desperate, needy, heated kiss.

Zack desperately clutched the back of Marcus' shirt as Marcus attacked his neck. Whimpering noises escaped Zack's mouth as he started pulling up the fabric beneath his fingers.

Marcus got the hint and pulled away, lifting his arms up over his head, so Zack could easily take off his shirt. He stared at the boy beneath him, looking deep into those beautiful bluish green eyes.

Tears filled his eyes again, when he realized this was it. This was the last time he could do this with his lover, this was the last time he could kiss those perfect lips, this was the last time he could touch Zack … this was their last moment together.

After the farewell party ended, he was gone, off to New York. His tears slid down his dark cheeks like waterfalls. He had to make this moment last. He reached out a shaky hand to pull Zack's shirt up over his head and threw it carelessly to the floor to join his shirt.

"I love you, Zack."

Zack's eyes glazed over.

"I love you too." He choked out.

Marcus sat up, straddling Zack's lower stomach. He caressed Zack's bare chest and stomach with ghostly touches, watching as Zack's eyes fluttered shut.

Oh God, he was going to miss this.

He got off of Zack and stood up to take his jeans and boxers off, while Zack did the same. He crawled back on top of Zack, locking lips with him again. Marcus stuck Zack's lower lip between his teeth, nibbling at it gently, sucking on it. Zack made pleasured noises in the back of his throat.

Marcus released his lower lip, so he could plunge his tongue into the all too familiar mouth, stroking every inch of the inside with his tongue, before rubbing against and tangling with Zack's.

Zack wrapped his skillful tongue around Marcus', pulling it farther in his mouth and sucking on it hard. Zack swallowed the muffled moans coming out of Marcus' mouth.

Marcus moved his lips to his jaw, trailing butterfly kisses, stopping at his neck to latch on to it with his mouth, making Zack moan loudly. Marcus wanted to leave a mark, so that people will know that even when he leaves, Zack will still be his. When he pulled back, he smiled in satisfaction at the medium sized purple hickey on his Adams apple.

He then resumed trailing butterfly kisses down his body, pausing at a nipple. He swirled around the nipple with his tongue, before sucking and pulling at it with his teeth. Whimpers escaped through Zack's parted lips as Marcus continued the assault on his nipple. Marcus just added onto the pleasure by rubbing, pulling, and twisting the other one with his fingers. Once they were blood red and fully erect, he pulled away, blowing on them teasingly, making Zack shiver.

He continued down his body, nipping lightly at the sensitive skin as he did. When he got to his six and a half inch prize, he just stared, taking every inch of it in with his eyes, before engulfing the whole thing in his mouth.

"Yesssss," Zack hissed, fisting at the sheets with both hands.

Marcus bobbed up and down, every time he went up, he licked the slit, curling his tongue as he did, knowing that drove Zack crazy. Small mewls poured out of Zack's mouth. Zack arched his back, slamming his hips up, making his cock go deeper into Marcus' mouth, so deep it reached his throat. Marcus didn't care, he was used to it. He had done this so many times; his gag reflex has all but disappeared.

After about five minutes of Marcus working his magic on Zack's cock and Zack fucking his face, Zack came with a grunt of Marcus' name.

Marcus swallowed the familiar taste of Zack, one of his favorite tastes in the world. He released Zack, and then looked up at him.

He always loved looking into his lovers face after he orgasmed, because he always had an expression of absolute bliss on his relaxed face, his face flushed, his eyes half closed, his full, pink lips parted, panting.

It was a beautiful sight, one that Marcus craved to see.

Marcus spread Zack's legs and brought his body closer. He slammed into Zack, making Zack cry out in pleasure.

After doing this so many times and Zack getting used to the pain, he liked it rough and told Marcus not to stretch him or anything anymore.

Marcus's eyes almost fluttered shut from the immense pleasure, but he forced them to stay open, so he could study Zack's face for his reactions, committing them to memory, because this was his last chance to do so.

Marcus assaulted Zack's hole over and over again, going so hard the whole bed was shaking like crazy, he was so sure they were going to break the bed.

Incoherent words and loud moans were coming from Zack. Marcus was breathing heavily, cursing under his breath, and grunting loudly.

Zack's hair was all over the pillow, looking like a halo around his head, his eyes were almost completely closed, his long eyelashes brushing against his soft skin, his whole body flushed an adoring pink color, his beautiful lips were parted as the most beautiful sounds came out that had Marcus melting.

The sight was absolutely breathtaking. He couldn't think of anything more beautiful. If there were words to describe beautiful it would be Zackary Martin.

What made it even more beautiful was the fact that he was the only one who saw Zack like this. With everyone else he was always tough, composed, and in control of everything, but not with him.

It made him feel special.

Tears came to his eyes again. He laid down, completely on top of Zack, wrapping his arms around him in a hug, crying into his shoulder. Even though he was in immense pleasure, he still couldn't stop the tears. He wasn't even gone yet and he was already missing him.

He didn't want to lose his lover. Zack meant everything to him.

Zack must have felt the same, because he clung onto Marcus, wrapping his legs tightly around his waist and arms around his neck, and he was whimpering into his ear. Marcus even felt drops of water hit his bare skin, so he knew Zack was crying too.

So, they cried as they made love to each other one last time, clinging onto each other for dear life, afraid if they let go their lover would vanish into thin air.

Marcus came first, a muffled scream of Zack's name passing through his lips as he came hard inside of Zack. A few seconds later Zack cried out Marcus' name as he stained both of their chests in his cum.

They stayed in that position, clinging onto each other and Marcus still inside of Zack as they fought to catch their breaths.

"I'm going to miss you, Zack." Marcus said barely above a whisper from Zack's shoulder.

"I know me too." Zack whispered back.

There was silence for a couple of minutes, before Marcus removed his head from Zack's shoulder and lifted himself up on shaky arms, so he could look down at his lover.

"You know … I don't have to go. I can stay. You're way more important to me than my stupid career."

Zack smiled sadly at him, shaking his head slightly.

"That's really sweet of you, Marcus. You really have no idea how much I want you to stay … but you have to go. I don't care what you say, you loved your career. I know you miss it. I know how hurt you were when your record label dumped you. You need this … you need to redeem yourself. It's your life … and if you stay, you'll regret it, I'll feel guilty, and it will ruin our relationship."

Marcus shook his head.

"I admit I was devastated about being dumped, until I met you … then I was grateful, because if it hadn't of happened, I would have never met you. You changed my life, Zackary Martin. You're my life now."

Zack's face visiblely brightened at that. Marcus couldn't help, but smile back down at him.

"I'm glad I mean so much to you, but if you love me, go. This might be the only opportunity you'll get in a lifetime. I want you to be happy, to live out your dreams, to do what you were born to do. After I finish high school, I'll come and find you in New York."

Marcus beamed at Zack's words.

Graduation was only like a half a year away, even though that was still a long time to Marcus, at least it wasn't forever.

"Really, you mean it?"

Zack nodded, staring up at him with adoration and love.

"Of course I do. I love you and I can't be apart from you forever … that would surely kill me."

"Me too," Marcus replied softly, before leaning down to give Zack a chaste kiss.

He was positive that he had the best boyfriend in the world. He was one lucky guy.

* * *

**Coming up next - A Woody/Zack oneshot based off the beginning of the episode Roomies.**


	3. No More Girls

**Thanks to** **Mochi no Yume and Chicas for the reviews!**

**

* * *

**

**No More Girls  
**

**Pairing: Woody/Zack**

**Warnings: Slash and some sexual content.**

**Description: **_Why wouldn't Woody let go of Zack?_

_**Based off the Suite Life on Deck episode "Roomies"

* * *

**_

Tiffany was on her way to Zack's cabin. She couldn't believe the famous Zack Martin wanted to hangout with her. He was HOT. Funny too, he made everyone laugh; he was the ship's class clown.

He was a fun person to be around.

So, when he asked her to come hangout with him in his cabin, she couldn't say no. She smiled dreamily as she imagined what might happen in Zack's cabin.

What she didn't expect to see though, was to find Zack on top of Woody on a chair, what looks like to be humping him.

Her wide eyes blinked as she gasped.

She didn't know Zack was into guys. Zack was the biggest ladies man on the ship … he never went out with another guy … Well, not to anyones knowledge. Could he be secretly bi? Or was he a closeted gay that used girls to help hide himself?

"Oh … I'm sorry … I didn't realize-" _you were gay_ "you had company." She said awkwardly, rushing out of the room.

"Tiffany, wait!" Zack called after her, standing up to go chase after her, only to have Woody grab onto his arm and pull him back down on top of him.

"Whoa! Let me go!" Zack cried, struggling.

Woody clung onto him.

"No, I'm afraid of this chair!" He lied.

He just didn't want Zack to go after that girl. He was tired of Zack flirting with girls all the time; his heart just couldn't take it anymore. He's just sat quietly by on the sidelines as Zack flirted with all the girls, because he knew that was the way Zack was and that he would never stand a chance with him.

But, he had Zack right where he wanted him now and he wasn't planning on letting go.

When Zack was directly on Woody's lap, he froze, eyes widening as something hard poked his stomach.

"W-Woody … what's that?"

A tint of red spread across Woody's cheeks, but he was smirking. Woody dragged his hands down to Zack's backside, grabbing his ass with both hands.

Zack jumped at the unexpected touch, blushing a dark red color. Woody's smirk widened. He made the famous, tough guy, Zack Martin blush.

"W-Woody, what are you –" Zack's question turned into a moan as Woody moved his hips until their hips were together, Woody's erection digging into his crotch and Woody was thrusting up as he moved Zack's hips back down against him.

"Do you know how much I fucking love you?" Woody breathed as he continued his grinding action.

His only answer was a low moan, nails digging into his shoulders.

"Do you know how hard it is for me to watch you flaunt around with those girls? I've quietly sat by for a while now … but no more, I have you right where I want you, you're mine now."

He grinded up faster and harder as Zack grinded back, their breaths coming out in heavy pants as the pressure in their stomachs grew.

Woody moved his hands up to grab the sides of Zack's head to force their lips together in a heated kiss as they both reached their orgasms, their moans mingling together.

When they broke apart from the kiss, panting heavily, Woody looked into Zack's eyes.

"No more girls?" He asked with apprehension. He was afraid this was only a one time thing and Zack would continue going after girls, leaving him heartbroken.

"No more girls," Confirmed Zack with a smile.

That filled Woody with joy. He pulled Zack into another kiss.

After months of pining for someone who he didn't think could ever want him back, he finally got his dream come true … well, half of it … Now all he needed was a lifetime supply of tacos and doughnuts, then he'd be good.

* * *

**Coming up next - A Bob/Zack Oneshot based off the Suite Life of Zack and Cody episode French 101.**


	4. Not A Date

**Sorry for the long wait ... I had trouble with this one. I had wanted this one to be long and for the feelings between Bob and Zack to be mutual ... but it ended up like this, short and one-sided. I hope you guys still like it though!

* * *

**

**Not A Date**

**Pairing: One-sided Bob/Zack**

**Warnings: None really.**

**Description: **_Why did Bob keep saying it was a date?_

_**Based off of the Suite Life of Zack and Cody episode "French 101"

* * *

**_

As soon as his mother left, he smiled his mischievous smile, the one he got when he had an idea and picked up the phone, dialing Bob's number.

"Hey, Bob, you busy tonight?"

"_No," _Bob answered from the other end of the phone.

"You wanna come to the club with me?"

"_As your date," _

Zack's face twisted in disgust.

"No, not as my date," He spat out.

Zack pulled the phone away from his ear, looking at it like it had offended him somehow.

How could Bob even think that? They were both guys for Christ sakes! ... Was there something Bob wasn't telling him?

* * *

"I still can't believe Cody locked you in a closet with a bag of snakes, you know, that just doesn't sound like him." Bob said in disbelief.

"It's all an act! He's vicious, I tell you vicious! Now are you with me?" Zack asked in annoyance.

"Ok, but next time you're taking me to a movie." Bob said.

"It's not a date!" Zack yelled, getting more than annoyed that Bob kept saying it was a date.

_What's a matter with him?_ Zack thought crossly.

* * *

"But, hey isn't that Zack dancing with your girlfriend?" Bob informed Cody.

He knew he shouldn't have done that. He told Zack he was going to distract Cody … but he just couldn't any longer. He knew he was being selfish, he knew, but he couldn't help it.

He didn't want Zack to win the French girl.

He knew he told Zack he was on his side and was willing to help him … that's just what best friends do.

But, seeing Zack all over that French girl was just too much for his heart to bear. He was jealous. You see he was in love with his best friend. He doesn't know how it happened or when it happened, but he knew for sure it was love.

He liked to think of Zack as his, but he knew Zack will never be his. Zack was a hundred percent straight. He loved girls and flirted with them all the time.

The truth was bittersweet.

He got his hopes up tonight though when Zack invited him to go with him to this club, because for some reason it sounded like a date to him.

He really wanted it to be a date, so he kept telling himself it was, hoping that if he said it enough times it would actually be one… but Zack crushed that by getting angry, the look of disgust on his face every single time he told Bob it wasn't a date.

Zack didn't know how much he had broken Bob's heart each time.

* * *

**Coming up next - A Zack/Cody Oneshot based off the Suite Life of Zack and Cody episode Loosely Ballroom.**


	5. The Spell of The Tango

**The Spell of The Tango**

**Pairing: Zack/Cody**

**Warnings: Twincest**

**Description: **_Sometimes dancing is like being in a trance._

_**Based off of the Suite Life of Zack and Cody episode "Loosely Ballroom"

* * *

**_

"Now what do we do? Esteban is counting on us and we don't have any partners." Cody said with a hint of annoyance at his brother for chasing their partners away when one of their good friends was counting on them.

Zack looked at him with the expression he always got when he had an idea.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that."

Cody didn't like how Zack was smiling.

* * *

"Just follow my lead." Zack told Cody.

He sighed as he walked over so he was standing across from Cody.

"I can do that."

As the music started, they started to walk in a circular way until they met, and then Zack motioned Cody to take the rose from his mouth. When he grabbed the rose with his mouth, his lips touched Zack's and he felt a jolt go through his small body, and he shivered.

He ignored it though and took the rose out of Zack's mouth into his and pulled back.

They continued to walk around each other until they met again. Cody felt his heart beat quicken when he saw the way his brother was looking at him as he made his way to him. The expression on Zack's face looked seductive … _suggestive_.

Zack yanked the rose out of his younger twin brother's mouth and threw it aside carelessly like he was mad at it. They pressed their bodies as close as they could get, hip to hip, chest to chest. Cody placed his hand on Zack's lower back and Zack placed his hand on Cody's upper back, while their free hands were clasped together.

They danced to the beat of the music.

The heat between them was incredible. Their breathing was coming out harsh and heavy. The tightness in both their pants was getting unbearable. Their eyes burning into the others with dark eyes filled with lust. It was like they were the only two in the room … that nobody else existed. When the dance ended, the spell was broken and fear and confusion overpowered the lust.

What just happened?

* * *

**Coming up next - A Moose/Zack oneshot based off of the Suite Life on Deck episode**** Mulch Ado About Nothing.**


	6. In The Closet

**In The Closet**

**Pairing: Moose/Zack**

**Warnings: Slash**

**Description: **_Zack has interesting ways of helping his brother._

_**Based off of the Suite Life on Deck episode "Mulch Ado About Nothing"

* * *

**_Bailey came over to Cody looking distressed about something.

"Bailey, what's wrong?" Cody asked in concern.

"I can't find Moose anywhere. Have you seen him?" She asked.

'_No, but I hope he's back in Kettle Corn!' _He thought bitterly as his eyes darkened in jealously at the mention of Moose.

He still couldn't believe London had done this to him. He put so much hard work into this festival, to make this happen for Bailey and it felt completely ruined. Thanks to London, Bailey's ex-boyfriend was here and she was all over him, enjoying the festival with him.

It wasn't supposed to be like this … Bailey was supposed to be all over _Cody_, was supposed to be enjoying the festival with _Cody_. This was supposed to be his chance to finally win Bailey's heart.

But, seeing how worried Bailey was over Moose's absence, he sighed in defeat and said,

"No … but, I'll help you look."

She gave him a small smile.

"Thanks, Cody."

They heard strange noises coming from the closet they were passing. They stopped walking and stared at the door with curiosity and hesitation. Bailey looked at Cody. Cody nodded, motioning for her to stay quiet.

They opened the door as slowly and quietly as they could.

What they saw made both of them freeze. Moose had Zack pressed up against the wall, Zack's legs were wrapped around his waist, both of their shirts were off, and they were having a heavy make out session.

Bailey's puppy dog brown eyes filled with tears as she watched her boyfriend kiss one of her close friends, her hand flying to her mouth as a surprised gasp passed through her lips.

"Moose," She cried out.

Moose and Zack quickly broke apart, both with the expression of a deer caught in headlights. Moose took a step toward Bailey, reaching out a hand to her.

"Bailey, it isn't what it looks like." He said calmly, but you could see in his eyes that he was panicking.

Bailey smacked his hand away.

"Don't touch me!" She cried out in anger and betrayal, before she ran down the hall and out of sight.

"Bailey, wait!" Moose called out after her, letting the panic seep through his voice as he ran after her.

Cody just stayed glued to his spot, gaping at his brother. He couldn't comprehend what he had just seen. I mean it wasn't that he saw two boys making out … He was ok with that, he had no problem with gays. It was the fact that one of the guys was his brother, Zack, the ladies man … He never thought Zack of all people would like guys like that. Zack doing physical things with boys was foreign to Cody … He just couldn't believe it, he didn't understand.

"Z-Zack …w-what …" Cody tried to ask, but couldn't find the words.

Zack calmly walked over to Cody, grabbing his shoulder and smirked.

"After Bailey had seen that … Moose won't be in the picture anymore."

And then Cody understood. Zack did that for him, to get Moose out of the picture and give him his well deserved chance with Bailey.

"Y-you did that for me? Kissed Moose, a boy … for me?" Cody asked his brother.

Zack nodded.

"I knew it would work."

Cody smiled, touched that his older brother would kiss a boy for him. But, then his smile slowly turned into a frown, his brows furrowing together as he thought of something.

"But, did you have to help me that way? Was kissing Moose really necessary?"

Zack's smirk widened mischievously.

"No, but it was more fun that way."

He winked at his stunned baby brother, before walking out of the closet, past Cody, and down the hall, leaving a stunned, confused Cody behind.

Cody looked after his brother, until he was out of sight, his wide eyes blinking, and his jaw on the floor.

What did Zack mean by that?

* * *

**Coming up next - A Zack/The Captain ghost oneshot based off of the Suite Life on Deck episode**** The Ghost and Mr. Martin**


	7. Haunted

**I got this idea right after watching the episode ... it didn't come out exactly as I wanted it to, but that's how it almost always happens. Anyways, I wanted to get this up by Halloween and I barely even did. lol Happy Halloween everyone!

* * *

**

**Haunted**

**Pairing: Captain Entenille**/**Zack**

**Warnings: Slash and mentioned rape.**

**Description: **_Why did the ghost haunt Zack out of everybody else on the ship?_

_**Based off of the Suite Life on Deck episode "The Ghost and Mr. Martin."

* * *

**_

Zack was typing up his assignment on his laptop, when all the sudden the sentence,

_'You're mine.'_

Kept typing it's self onto the page. Zack was freaking out. The electricity was fucked up, creeping him out even more.

What the hell was going on?

For the rest of the day Zack's been getting the feeling of being watched and more weird things have been happening to him … and only him! Zack just didn't get it, why was he the only one being haunted? It wasn't fair! Why him?

Zack woke up startled. He noticed two things, one he was naked and two he was really sore. He slowly and carefully got out of bed and went into the bathroom. He gasped as he looked at himself in the mirror. He had marks all over his body. He turned around so his back was facing the mirror and looked over his shoulder to see deep red scratch marks running down each of his shoulder blades.

What the hell happened to him?

He thought over the facts.

_He woke up naked._

_He had suspicious marks all over his body._

_And lastly, his ass was fucking sore._

Zack's eyes widened in horror as realization struck him … He was raped in his sleep! Zack suddenly got dizzy and fell to his knees, grabbing his head with both of his hands, his eyes clenching tightly shut.

_How? _How could he have been raped without feeling it and waking up? _Who?_ Who raped him? He always locked his door before he went to bed and the only person that had a key besides him was Cody, and he knew for a fact that his brother would never do that to him … so who?

His eyes snapped back open as realization struck him a second time. Could it have been that captain ghost that has been haunting him?

He's interrupted from his thinking when he hears his cabin door open and his brother's voice calling his name. Zack wanted to go over to his brother for comfort, but he couldn't move. He wanted to call out to his brother for help, bur he couldn't speak.

So all he did was hope that Cody would find him.

And he did, a couple minutes later, he heard footsteps outside of the bathroom door and the door opened.

Zack heard a gasp and then he felt arms wrap around his naked, shaking body.

"Z-Zack, what happened?" His brother asked with panic and fear in his voice.

Zack let go of his head and looked up at his younger brother with teary eyes. Yes, Zack Martin was crying. Sure, he wasn't one to cry, but he had every right to cry right now.

He was scared, so very, very scared.

"I-I was … r-r-r-ra-ra-raped." He choked out in sobs.

A look of a mixture between devastation and horror crossed Cody's face as his brother uttered those words. His eyes darkened and tears of his own came to his eyes. His arms tightened around Zack and he pulled him closer, in a protective hold.

"W-who?" He asked shakingly as he cried into his brother's hair.

"The-the ghost that I told you about … the one who has been haunting me." Zack answered, whimpering.

Even though Cody didn't believe Zack about being haunting by Captain Entenille, he didn't even believe in ghosts period, but for some reason he believed him now.

"Oh my God, Zack … I-I'm-I'm so sorry, I didn't believe you." Cody cried.

Maybe, if he would have just listened to his brother, this wouldn't have happened.

Zack didn't reply, he just kept on crying into his brother's chest.

"Shh, everything will be alright, Zack. I'll protect you. I won't let that ghost hurt you again … I promise." Cody said softly as he stroke his brother's long, dark blonde hair.

Cody slowly got up, bringing Zack with him as he clung onto him and dragged him out of the room, and into his and Woody's room. He laid him down on his bed, pushing back the hair on his face.

"You're sleeping here tonight, no questions."

Zack gave him a small, shaky smile. Cody leaned down and gave him a gentle kiss on his forehead. Zack grabbed Cody and pulled him down onto the bed with him, cuddling up to him. Cody wrapped his arms protectively around Zack.

They both drifted off into uneasy sleep.

Zack woke up with a heavy weight on top of him. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes with a fist, before he looked up to see what was on him.

It was Woody.

"Woody … what are you doing?" Zack asked in confusion, but if you listened closely you could detected the fear creeping into his voice.

"Did you enjoy last night, Zacky my darling?" Woody said in a creepy, deep voice that wasn't his own.

Fear consumed Zack, his face paling, because he knew this wasn't really Woody, that it was Captain Entenille possessing Woody's body.

"W-what?" Was all he could manage.

The possessed Woody leaned down and brushed his lips against Zack's paled cheek.

"You were so tight, my boy. I forgot how good it felt … it had been so long. And, if I must say, you are a very heavy sleeper … but even though you slept through the whole thing, you still made the most delicious reactions." He breathed onto his cheek in a low, husky voice.

Zack started shaking as he felt something hard poking at his stomach.

"W-w-why me?"

Captain Entenille looked down at him, laughing in a way that sent chills down Zack's spine.

"Why you? Why not? You are beautiful … the most beautiful person I've seen since Jesse Belle and I know you Zack, you're something else … something special."

Zack looked at him with wet, wide eyes, lower lip trembling uncontrollably.

"H-how do you – how do you know me?" He asked in a whimper.

A wicked grin crossed his face as he answered the frightened boy.

"I've been watching you longer than you think."

Zack gasped, his eyes widening even more.

"W-what do you want from me?"

"It's very simple really, what I want is you, my boy. I want you to come with me." The captain answered coolly.

"W-where?" Zack asked barely above a whisper.

"To my ship and spend the rest of eternity with me."

"What? But, you're ship is under water! I'll drown!" Zack cried, but when the meaning to the captain's words sunk in, he whimpered out, "You're going to kill me … aren't you?"

The captain's wicked smile just grew.

Zack Martin was never seen again.

* * *

**Coming up next - A Esteban/Zack oneshot based off of the Suite Life on Deck episode Mother of The Groom.**


End file.
